Unforgivable Secrets
by JorriexLover
Summary: When John Cena is reunited with Torrie Wilson, the last thing that he expects is a baby girl...and love. But how he can let himself fall for her when she's kept his daughter a secret from him? John/Torrie Randy/Stacy Others
1. Shattered

** Hey, guys! I've discovered that I'm much better at emotional stuff than funny, cutesy stuff, and this just popped into my head the other day, so...I've decided to do this. I'm sorry, but I don't think that I'll be continuing "Take Me By the Heart" due to lack of inspiration. I've only got a few weeks for this, but I promise that I WILL update when possible this summer. This I swear by, lol. Reviews are much appreciated! I know that I've never really given much concern to the ratings, but this **_**must**_** be rated M (R on Wattpad). It's just too mature (too many F bombs, too much sexuality, etc) for the teen rating, I believe. I WILL be posting this on Quizilla, but I swear, if it gets reported I WILL find you. I just LOVE how people go around and just report stuff. Come on people, what kind of sad life do you have if you do that? I've already decided that if it gets reported, I'll either repost it or put it on my journal. And you can't report journals. *Grins evilly. **

It was Monday morning in Los Angeles, California. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping, it was predicted to be sunny and warm this April day. The friendly, hot city was already in full swing, with runners and rollerbladers darting down the sidewalk.

However, looks can be deceiving. Just because something can look beautiful on the inside doesn't mean that it's just as beautiful on the inside. No one can ever be sure if there isn't some sort of heartbreaking situation. Even the most beautiful of people have their problems.

But no one knew that more than a certain Boise Belle.

On that morning, Torrie Wilson woke up at six am, as always and rubbed her eyes. It was definitely time to get up and get the day started. She sat up and lifted the covers off of her. She got out of her bed and folded the blankets back to where they had been.

She put on house shoes and walked down the narrow hallway in her Beverly Hills apartment and turned right into the nursery. Her daughter, Jorrie Grace Wilson was lying down, wide awake in her pink crib. Being as though Torrie loved pink, her three month-old daughter's room was entirely painted pink.

Torrie smiled as her baby girl grinned and lifted her arms up so that her mother would pick her up. Torrie did so and hugged her baby to her. "Baby girl needs a diaper change, doesn't she?"

Jorrie grinned a gummy smile and hugged her mother back. No secret that they were each other's whole world.

Torrie walked Jorrie over to the changing table and began to change the baby's diaper. Jorrie squirmed, as most babies do when their diapers were being changed. Torrie laughed at her baby.

But as she did most days, she longed for the ability to have someone to share the magical experience of being a mother with. She didn't, however, and it hurt her. Not only because Jorrie was going to grow up without a father, but also because she was depriving Jorrie's dad of the adventure of fatherhood.

Sighing, she began to recall the day that she'd discovered that she was pregnant. That day had been a scary one, and a life-changing one, too. Honestly, it was one of the worst days of her lives, but at the same time it was one of the best, too.

_Torrie sat in the bathroom for ten, maybe fifteen minutes, letting the shock sat in. Not only had she never expected to get pregnant, but she'd also never expected it to happen like this. Tears fell down her cheeks; she had no idea what to do. Of course, the only option was to raise this child. He (or she) was conceived on love and it wasn't their fault that they were coming into existence. It was Torrie's and someone else's. She had to come to grips with it. _

_ Torrie washed her face and came out of the bathroom, knowing exactly what she had to do. Her boyfriend, Alex Rodriguez, third baseman to the New York Yankees, was waiting for her. He was sitting primly in a recliner, pretending to watch the television, but he was actually waiting patiently for Torrie, waiting to have sex with her. _

_ At times, Torrie wondered if that was all that their relationship would ever be, physical. Sure, she liked him all right, but their relationship was on the rocks, had been for a long time. _

_ His face twitched when he noticed that she'd been crying. "What's wrong, babe?" _

_ Secretly, Torrie hated to be called babe, especially by him. Her ex-husband, Peter Gruner (Billy Kidman) and her ex-boyfriend, Nick Mitchell (Mitch of the Spirit Squad) had both called her babe. All three of them had made the word sound...wrong. _

_ Torrie took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter, Alex." _

_ "Why not?" Alex asked, calmly. _

_ Yes, Torrie was definitely making the right decision. _

_ "I'm pregnant," Torrie uttered, swallowing._

_ Two small words made Alex swivel in his chair. "You're pregnant?" He said it almost sarcastically. _

_ "Yes," Torrie said, "why the fuck would I lie about it?" She was already getting annoyed. _

_ He pursed his lips. "And you're positive about this?" _

_ Torrie nodded. "I...I just took some pregnancy tests. It makes sense, you know. All the mood swings, the cramps, my period stopped. Remember last week when I snapped at you for nothing?" _

_ Alex sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I do. So...what's this mean, Torrie? Are you...are we going to uh...," he trailed off. _

_ "Keeping the baby? Going to get married?" Torrie offered. She didn't give Alex a chance to reply. "No." _

_ "What?" Alex asked. He tried to act shocked, but relief played on his face. _

_ Torrie took a deep breath. "It...it's not your baby." She looked down at the floor, shame crossing over her beautiful face. _

_ Now this pissed Alex off. It was fine for her to not want to be with him, for her to have a baby with someone else, but __**no one **__cheated on Alex Rodriguez. "What the fuck is this shit, Torrie?" he snapped, "you fucking cheated on me?"_

_ Torrie shrugged. "It was a mistake, an accident really." _

_ Alex stayed silent, waiting for Torrie to continue. _

_ "Look at it this way, Alex. I mean, I, we, we're out of your hair. You don't have to worry about supporting us or anything." Torrie blew out a breath, relieved that she was ending this relationship. _

_ But Alex wasn't going down that easily. "I didn't say that I wanted to break up," was his retort. _

_ "No," Torrie said, shaking her head, "this can't work. I cheated, I'm pregnant. You need to go on with your life, as do I." _

_ Alex sighed deeply and ran his hand over his hair. "So, you're totally sure about this?" _

_ She nodded. "I've never been so sure of anything." _

_ Alex softened. "Can I ask you one thing, though?" _

_ Torrie shrugged. "That depends." _

_ He went on anyway. "Who's the dad?" _

_ Torrie looked away, her heart sinking. "It doesn't matter, he doesn't matter, you don't need to know." _

_ Alex shook his head. "Why can't I know?" _

_ Torrie crossed her arms. "It's not your concern anymore, Alex." _

_ "But-" he protested. _

_ "No!" Torrie said, running out the door, running away from his house, running away from him forever. _

If Torrie had made one good choice in her life, that was it. Her daughter didn't need to be raised by the likes of him. She needed a stable life and with Alex-or her father himself, she'd never have that.

Torrie finished changing her daughter's diaper and took her downstairs for breakfast. Today, she and Jorrie were going to a small café with her old friend, Candice Michelle and her daughter, Ankianne. She was looking forward to it, definitely. She always enjoyed visiting her friends.

"What do you want for breakfast, Jorrie-Bug?" Torrie asked, chucking her baby underneath the chin.

Jorrie looked around and giggled, seeing Chloe, Stewie, and Pepper run into the room.

"Cereal it is then," Torrie smiled.

As she made her baby girl breakfast, Torrie studied her beautiful features for the zillionth time. Jorrie was gorgeous, no doubt, but in Torrie's eyes she was the most beautiful baby that she'd ever seen. Her hair was long, blond and in wispy curls, her skin was soft and pearly, very clear. Jorrie definitely resembled Torrie in many ways.

But so had Jorrie's father. Her sparkling ocean blue eyes replaced Torrie's emerald green ones. It was one of her most striking features. Perhaps the most striking of all was her deep, adorable dimples.

Undoubtedly, John Cena had left his mark on her.

**I'm so excited for this story! I've got an inkling that this is going to fill the void that "The Way Back" left in my heart. I've got SO much planned for this story. I almost didn't name their daughter Jorrie, Jorrie because I thought that it'd be a little too obvious. But I thought, screw it. I couldn't think of a more perfect name. See why it needs the M rating now? :**


	2. Lost Long Ago

**I'm back! So, before we get on to this chapter, I must say that I **_**know**_** that last night RAW wasn't in L.A. However, for this story to work, it must have been in L.A. So, try to endure that, lol. I think that I'll be doing flashbacks for the first five chapters. I like writing them, tee-hee. Enjoy!**

John Cena was in Los Angles today, waiting to attend RAW. He was at the gym, as per usual. This was what he did on the hours he had before RAW. Today was April 30, the day after he'd beaten Brock Lesnar at Extreme Rules. It was bittersweet, really. Sure, he won, but he paid the price. His arm was fucked up and he was feeling pain all throughout his body.

But it was worth it. He'd gotten his mojo back, started to use his padlock again. The classic Cena was back and he was here to stay.

"Ready for tonight?"

John's best friend, Randy Orton was spotting him as he bench pressed

John shrugged. "I guess so. I'm ready for that shit Laurinaitis is pulling to stop. You know he wants me to meet him in the ring tonight to find out who my Over the Limit opponent is."

Randy patted his best friend's shoulder. "Dude, it's a story line. And Laurinaitis can't beat you no matter what Tensai and his little bitch do to you. You know that."

John sighed and raised the bar over his head.

"Think we'll see anybody we know?" Randy asked, "You know, some of the ex-divas live here."

John grunted and uttered, "Like who?"

Randy thought for a moment. "Like Candice...and Torrie," Randy hesitated, "and Stacy."

John's heart went out to Randy. Just recently, they'd both had their divorces finalized. It was no secret that Randy was still deeply in love with his ex, Stacy Keibler. But she was dating George Clooney, and how could he compete with that? Besides, Randy wasn't one to screw up a relationship. However, if he knew that he could, he would smugly take Stacy from George.

John's heart wrenched at the mention of Torrie. She and him had been great friends way back when. Then, she started to date Nick Mitchell, which was when their relationship had really gotten strained. Worst of all, though, she began to date Alex Rodriguez, and he lost all contact with her. He really missed his friend. For a while, she'd been the only friend in the WWE that he had, well, until he met Randy, RVD, Rey, Eddie, Jeff, Matt, Hunter, and Shawn. Now, they didn't speak at all.

And it was all because of that _night_.

_ It was almost a year ago. April, right after Wrestlemania, right when his troubles with the Rock really began to brew. She, Candice Michelle, and Lilian Garcia (TLC) were taking a small trip and just happened to arrive at a RAW live event. It was the first one that Torrie had been to in a long time. She was feeling a little down after her breakup with Nick Mitchell, though it had been almost four months after it. No one likes being cheated on, and it had just happened to her again. _

_ She, Lilian, and Candice had a great night. First, they all went out and ate, then for pre-event cosmos (like old times), and then went to the show. The show turned out as expected. All faces victorious, all heels defeated, but then, it was just a live event. That's what happens at them. _

_ After the show, TLC went backstage to visit their old friends. But as soon as Torrie met up with John, she ditched her friends and just hung out with him all night in his locker room. She expressed her concerns about Nick, he expressed his about Elizabeth, his then-girlfriend, now ex-wife. _

_ And then it happened. _

_ John's radio was playing his Creed: Greatest Hits CD. To this day, Torrie could remember the very songs that bounced around the room that night. She could also remember the big bottle of red wine that they'd downed between the two of them. So yes, they were tipsy, but unlike what they'd told their friends, they weren't drunk. Merely buzzed. The type of buzz where you can still drive, but probably shouldn't. This is how Torrie describes what happened that night now. _

_ Torrie still could not get the haunted look of John's eyes out of her head. "I've missed you so much, Torrie." _

_ Torrie then felt the corners of her mouth turn down into a frown, tears and sobs threatening to escape. She missed him, too, but Nick hated her relationship with John, any man, actually. That went for married and gay men, too. Since Cena wasn't married, he was threatened by him. And if you know anything about Torrie Wilson, it's that she's not, never has been one for confrontation. _

_ "Missed you, too," she murmured. Her eyes filled with tears._

_ Their eyes locked, causing their hearts to both skip a beat. They knew what they wanted. They knew what the other person wanted. They knew that it was going to happen. _

_ Without a logical thought in his mind, John's mouth collided with Torrie's and she pressed her hands against his cheeks, bringing him closer to her. Almost instantly, both of their lips parted, letting their tongues meet, the kiss and the passion in the room intensifying. Torrie felt John break the kiss and then he began kissing her cheek, neck, ears, collarbone, and shoulders. She wondered how far he'd go before he kissed her mouth again. She didn't want to risk not being able to kiss him again, so she seized his head in her hands and guided his face back to hers, kissing him all over again._

_ He reached his hands inside of her pink blouse and yanked it over her head. Not to let him get ahead of her, Torrie mirrored by ripping off John's purple T-shirt. They undid each other's jeans (in John's case, it was shorts) and let them fall to the floor, useless to them now. John caressed Torrie's side, sliding his fingers up to her bra and he kneaded his fingers inside of it, determined to get if off of her. He didn't bother undoing the hooks, there wasn't enough time. Still kissing passionately, their last article of clothing, the ones holding them back the most, were removed. _

_ Torrie wasn't on the pill. John didn't have a condom. And yet, there was no concern about protection that night. Only one thing was on the their minds, and that was sex. _

_ Or was it just sex? _

_ In John's mind, it wasn't. He'd actually felt something for Torrie, and he thought that she felt something for him, too. Evidently, however, he was wrong. Because when he woke up, she was gone, nowhere to be found. He looked for her for days afterword and called her (she didn't answer) and all of her friends. They said that they hadn't seen her. But he knew that they were lying. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, but the way that she was acting really hurt him. Hurt him to a point that he wasn't positive he could pull himself out of. _

Now, Torrie had a baby girl, named Jorrie. He'd never even met the baby, never seen a picture of her. The story on was that she'd gotten a sperm donation. Apparently, she wanted to do something for herself, have something happy and positive in her life. Ha, right.

Who did she think that she was bullshitting? What John believed was that her ex-boyfriend, who, in his eyes was a stupid dick of a steroid user. Alex Rodriguez, or A-Rod (whatever the hell you called him) had knocked her up and fled. And for some reason, she thought that it was a good idea to cover that shit up. It wasn't, and he could just kill A-Rod for doing that to Torrie. Was he even paying child support? Helping raise the kid at all? John knew that if she were his kid, he'd devote his life to her, spoil her rotten, shower her with attention, make her feel like the best thing on the fucking earth. Because that's what a real father did.

If only John knew that Jorrie _was_ his child.

**Wow...really enjoyed writing this chapter. I love cursing in stories, don't how come, 'cause I haven't got a clue why. I'm ready for them to meet again and that'll probably be the fourth chapter or so. He probably won't meet Jorrie until chapter five, maybe later. I don't want to go too fast, but I don't want to go too slow, either. Hopefully, I'm going at a steady, but appropriate pace. So, if you'd like to make a banner or anything really, I'd love it! I love hearing ANY feedback, too. Or, if you'd just like to discuss Jorrie or learn more about them, please feel free to send me a message, comment, or review, depending on what site you're on, lol. Oh, and if you're looking for more Jorrie stories, I'd be happy to help you with those, too. I'm a generally kind person, but if you badmouth Cena, Torrie, or Jorrie, well, we got some problems. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and don't forget to follow me on Twitter! P.S, I follow back! /#!/KalinaDestin**


	3. A Decision Can Change Your Life Forever

**Before we get to the next part of the story, I want to dedicate this chapter to XCena'sAngelX, my Jorrie sister. I'm sure you all know Kelly Marie (formerly Cenationxprincess). She's been with me this whole ride and she's definitely my best friend on Fanfiction, if not the entire internet. LOL, hope you enjoy it! :)**

"Aunt Torrie!" Ankianne exclaimed that day at the café.

"Hi, Anki!" Torrie grinned. She would have hugged Candice's daughter, but her own daughter was already in her arms, "Are you hungry?"

Torrie sat Jorrie in a high chair.

"Uh-huh," Ankianne replied, "I want chicken strips." She patted her stomach hungrily. Ankianne was sitting beside her mother in a booster seat.

Candice shook her head. "That's basically all that she'll eat right now. I can't get her to touch anything else."

Torrie laughed. "Jorrie just eats whatever I give her. She's going to be a chubette if it keeps going like this."

Candice giggled. "Once she starts moving around, you know, crawling and walking, she'll be fit enough. Just don't let her watch too much TV, kids get entranced by it. Especially_ Max and Ruby_."

Ankianne's eyes filled with wonder. "Ruby? Where her and Max, Mommy?"

Torrie and Candice both laughed at the little girl. Torrie hoped that when Jorrie was older, she'd be as cute as Ankianne.

Suddenly, a raven-haired waitress with deep blue eyes approached their table. She was dressed in a tailored, white button-down shirt, black slacks, and black flats. "Hi, I'm Lauren and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?"

Candice spoke first. "I'll have water with lemon and lime. Anki, what do you-"

"Chocolate milk," Ankianne announced. Here lately, she'd had a bit of an obsession with chocolate milk. Especially the kind made with Hershey syrup.

Torrie smiled at the waitress. "I'll have iced tea with lemon."

Lauren jotted down the drink orders and was off again. As she left, a set of teenage girls walked up to the table. One was brunette with deep brown eyes and the other was a redhead with big green eyes. The brunette was shaking in her boots, but the blond was as calm as could be.

The blond opened her mouth and began to speak. "I, well we, don't mean to interrupt anything, but this is my best friend, Sophia and I'm Cecily. She's a huge WWE fan, I mean, she's been a fan since birth. She loves both of you...hell, I do, too," she trailed off.

"You're not interrupting," Torrie smiled, "I'm glad you're both fans."

Sophia blushed. "Torrie, you're like...my idol. You've always been my favorite. You and John Cena are my all time favorites."

Candice watched Torrie's expression change at the mention of John. She could only hope that Torrie didn't break down in public.

Luckily, Torrie kept her cool. "Thanks so much!" she gushed. "Do you want autographs?" She shared a glance with Candice.

Sophia beamed. "If it's not too much trouble."

Torrie pulled out a scrap of paper out of her purse and then handed one to Candice. They both scribbled down their signatures, one for Sophia, one for Cecily. "Would you like a picture, too?"

If it was possible, Sophia's smile got even larger. "Sure!"

Torrie and Candice both grinned.

"Excuse me!" Candice flagged down two waiters.

Torrie pulled out her iPhone and handed it to one of them. "Can you take a picture of us?"

The waiter nodded as Sophia handed her phone to the other waiter. Sophia, Cecily, Torrie, and Candice all posed and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Sophia gushed. "This has been the best day of my life!"

Torrie hugged her. "You're welcome."

A cry ripped throughout the café. Jorrie was getting fussy!

"Thanks again," Sophia said, "oh, and Jorrie's adorable."

Torrie smiled, picking up her daughter. "You're welcome."

Instantly, Jorrie stopped crying. Sometimes she was so spoiled that she insisted on being held. Torrie sighed and pressed her cheek to Jorrie's. She then pulled out her phone again and tweeted, 'Love seeing my fans out in public. Totally makes my day.' She shared the photo, hoping that she made Sophia and Cecily happy.

Lauren returned to the table, asking about their lunch orders. Ankianne was having chicken strips (of course) and fries, Torrie ordered a grilled chicken salad, and Candice decided to have turkey on baked pita bread and chickpeas. Though they weren't WWE Diva's anymore, they still chose to stay healthy.

After their orders had been taken, Lauren sauntered back to the kitchen to deliver the orders to the chef.

Torrie and Candice fell silent as Ankianne was chattering about Barbie's and what was going on on the WWE. She loved Kelly Kelly because she had "pretty hair," and she also thought that Brodus Clay and Hornswoggle were funny. Yes, Candice still watched wrestling. Actually, Torrie did, too. She still got a strong ache in her heart every time she saw John on television. How she wished that he could share the amazing feeling of parenthood with him.

But...she knew that she couldn't. John couldn't know that Jorrie was his daughter for a number of reasons. First of all, it was too late now. He'd missed three months of her life and she knew that he'd never forgive her if he found out. Besides, he was a WWE superstar. He didn't have time for a child. So yes, it was best that John stay in the dark.

Torrie pulled a spoon and a jar of Dutch apple baby food out of Jorrie's diaper bag and began to feed her. She decided that it was best that Jorrie be fed before her so that she could actually eat without Jorrie being whiny.

Candice glimpsed at Torrie, who's attitude had completely changed. She knew how much John Cena meant to Torrie, but it was a touchy subject. Nevertheless, it appeared as though Torrie needed to talk about it. "Speaking of John Cena-" she started, but Torrie cut her off.

"Don't start, Candy," she placed a spoonful of food in Jorrie's mouth and she began to eat it.

Candice bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Tor, but I've got to say this," she paused, waiting for Torrie to blow up at her.

Torrie didn't. Instead, she waited for what her great friend had to say to her.

Candice took a deep breath before continuing, "It's obvious that you're still madly in love with John, Tor. Look, you and Alex broke up a long time ago. The same with Liz and John. You know that they're divorced," she stopped and looked at Torrie again.

Torrie continued to feed Jorrie, never meeting Candice's eyes. She knew what was coming

Candice went on. "I understand that you didn't want to screw up his marriage back then. But Tor, they'd filed for divorce _before _that night. Not after. It's not your fault, it's not Jorrie's. Honestly, he has a right to know his own daughter. And _she_ has a right to know her father. You can't keep them apart forever."

Torrie would have replied, but Lauren came back with their lunch.

"Yay!" Ankianne exclaimed, seeing her chicken strips, fries, and corn.

Candice helped her squeeze ketchup onto Ankianne's plate as Torrie drizzled Ranch dressing on her salad.

Torrie began to retort as she mixed her salad together. "Candy, you know that I can't do that. He'll hate me, she'll hate me-"

"Which is why you should tell him _now_. Sure, he'll be a little pissed, who wouldn't, but it would be better to miss three months than eighteen or more years." Candice was dead serious, looking deep into Torrie's eyes. She was very concerned.

Torrie took a deep breath. "I wouldn't even know where to begin, Candice."

Candice smiled wanly at her. "Why don't you just try talking to him? Maybe casually bring up the subject?"

Torrie almost laughed. She snorted and said, "Casually? So, I'd be like, 'Oh, hi John! So, remember that night that we slept together? Yeah, well, you got me preggers and this is your daughter, Jorrie!'"

Candice shook her head no. "Well,...not like that! Torrie, be serious. Look, RAW's here tonight. Let's just go. We can even leave the girls at home. Call Brittany and have her watch Jorrie."

Brittany was Jorrie's babysitter. Though Jorrie rarely needed one, it was important to have someone on call in case of an emergency.

Torrie exhaled. "Candy, there's three people, well, four counting me, that know about Jorrie's _true_ paternity and that's you, Stacy, and Lilian. You have to let me tell him, not you."

Candice grinned. "So you'll go to RAW with me?"

Torrie sighed. "Sure, but there's no way that I'm promising to tell John about Jorrie."

Candice shrugged. "Fair enough, girl. I'm so proud of you, making progress!"

Torrie shook her head. "Candice, cut the psychologist crap. It's freaking me out a little bit."

The two friends laughed.

What Torrie didn't know however, was that Jorrie's father was closer to finding out then she thought...

**So, what did you guys think? LOL, quite pleased with this chapter. Hopefully, I didn't make Candice too annoying. I'm loving all of your reviews, even the ones that just say, 'Love it, update soon.' I don't really care what you put down, I still love them. Thank you all so much! I also hope that I didn't make Torrie seem like a total bitch for keeping Jorrie from John. I think that it makes sense why she isn't, but don't fret, I'll explain that more in detail as the story progresses. Make sure to leave me a nice review! :**


	4. Undeniable Attraction

The arena was packed with crazed WWE fans, perfect for Torrie to get her mind. What didn't help, however, was the crazed members of the Cenation who were screaming like hyenas. Sure, she loved Cena, she'd be lying if she said she didn't. But even if she wanted to reconcile with John, their daughter was hindering them.

She and Candice were close to the front, so close in fact, that she could see John Laurinaitis's neck jiggle when he talked. He wasn't alone in the ring, as Brock Lensar was, too. Torrie had never been able to stand Brock. Not only was he a jerk onscreen-but off, too. He was married to Torrie's former frenemy, Sable, which said a lot.

Torrie's mind wandered throughout the night. She kept up small talk with Candice and participated in all the chants, but her thoughts drifted to how Jorrie was doing...and what she'd say to John if he saw her. He probably would, seeing as though she and Candice had backstage passes, being former divas and all. Where would she even begin? How would she explain leaving him alone after a night of sweet, passionate love? And how in the living _fuck_ was she to even bring up Jorrie? Explaining a child from the result of a one night stand is hard enough. Explaining a child from the result of a one night stand that you've kept a _secret_ since you discovered you were pregnant is even harder.

The night meandered away, along with Torrie's brain. It was extremely hard for her to concentrate on the matches when they kept playing footage of the ugly battle at Extreme Rules. John had won, yes, but he was also the most battered out of the two. But that was a chance that John was willing to take.

Finally the end of the night came around and John's music hit. Torrie's heart fluttered. How she missed that song! She had been used to hearing it every night for quite some time and she hadn't heard it live an in person in a long time. She'd also be lying if she said that she missed the WWE. The WWE had been a part of her life for eight years and it felt like a huge part of her was gone now that she'd departed from the company.

The WWE Universe had been waiting for news on John all night long and they had finally gotten their answer. His arm was in a sling, but as he stated in the ring, he'd only strained some muscles from his shoulder down. He was going to be fine!

As the former WWE champion was talking to his fans, his eyes fell upon a certain blond, the Boise Belle, the Playboy cover girl. He was taken totally aback and stopped mid-sentence as their eyes locked. There was no question that there was unfinished chemistry between the two. He quickly snapped back to reality as he realized what was going on.

Suddenly, John Laurinaitis's "people power" music hit and he was walking out. He interrupted John's speech about being all right and attempted to tell him that he'd been trying to motivate him all along. Luckily, Cena didn't believe the complete and utter shit that was pouring out of the general manager's mouth. Laurinaitis just kept rambling until John finally insulted him (hilariously) to the point where he was pissed enough to bring him out. The audience was led to believe that it was Lord Tensai, which didn't surprise Torrie. That is, until Laurinaitis smacked John on the back of the head with a microphone. Torrie and all of the women in the audience gasped as Laurinaitis, Tensai, and Tensai's manager _all _began to beat up on John, targeting his strained arm. Evidently, Laurinaitis was Cena's opponent at Over the Limit.

Backstage, Candice and Torrie were chattering happily with Barbara "Barbie" Blank (Kelly Kelly), and the third member of TLC, Lilian Garcia. They hadn't seen Lilian in a while, due to the fact that she was traveling with the WWE again. Sometimes, Torrie really thought about returning, but Jorrie needed a stable life and traveling in the WWE wasn't stable. Not in the least bit. Besides, _if_ Torrie brought Jorrie on the road with her, John would more than likely discover the baby's paternity. Therefore, it was best that she stay in Los Angeles.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Kelly said for the hundredth time. "Do you know what it's like having to deal with Eve all the damn time? God, she's so freaking annoying."

Candice shrugged. "Isn't she the 'hoeski' of the WWE?'"

The four of them laughed.

In the trainer's office, John Cena was getting checked out. He wasn't really hurt, but the WWE needed footage for the website. He actually liked pretending to be hurt. 'Method acting,' he called it. He should know. He'd been in six movies (counting the 'Fred' franchise) and had guest-starred on six different television shows. He grimaced in mock pain, his mind wandering to Torrie Wilson. So she _had _showed up. He wondered if he'd be able to see her, ask her how she was doing, how her daughter was doing.

Or more importantly, he'd ask her what had made her leave him that night.

Torrie and Candice said goodbye to Lilian and Kelly and walked throughout the backstage area once more.

"Candice Michelle? Torrie Wilson?" The two women spun around and saw the WWE's COO, Tripe H (Paul Levesque), who had gotten his arm 'broken' by Brock Lesnar earlier that night. His arm was in a fake cast and he was clad in a navy suit.

"Paul!" Torrie and Candice ran over to their friend. Torrie threw her arms around The Game, squeezing him close. Candice hugged him, too.

"How's Steph?" Torrie asked, teasing him. This was a game between the two of them. She asked how his wife was, he pouted that she loved Stephanie more than him, she denied it.

As expected, Triple H pouted. "So that's how it is, huh? You still love Steph more than me!"

Torrie and Candice laughed. "No, no," Torrie replied, "I just wonder about her, you know. Home with three little girls, that's got to be tough. I can barely handle my own." Torrie was referring to Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn Levesque, he and Stephanie's three young girls.

Triple H grinned. "How is little Jorrie Grace? Haven't seen her since she was born."

Torrie nodded. "She's good, three months old now."

The three fell silent, that is, until Candice and HHH quickly launched into a conversation about having a play date with Ankianne and his three girls. Torrie was confused why her friends had changed the subject so fast, so abruptly. Then she heard the voice.

"Torrie?"

Torrie spun around, knowing that voice anywhere. She pasted a smile on, jogging to where her friend stood, her heart pounding with nervousness and infatuation. "Hi, John," she said.

John studied her. She'd changed, somewhat, since the last time that he'd seen her. Her eyes had tired bags under them and she'd obviously been pregnant, as her figure had changed. Obviously, she was still slim, but she had more curves now than before. "Are you going to stand there like a derp or are you going to hug me?"

Torrie smiled, hearing the word 'derp.' Not only had she and John been total _South Park _fanatics, but they were also pretty attached to MemeStache and RageStache comics. "I guess I could hug you," Torrie wrapped her arms around him.

They stood locked in each other's embrace for quite a while.

"So, what's this I hear about a baby?" John asked Torrie, questioningly.

She shut her eyes as her heart sank and her blood started to run cold. She flashed a look at Candice and began to mentally curse Lilian and Stacy.

_I smite thee! May lightning strike you now!_

Torrie exhaled. "Yeah, I've got a baby girl."

John grinned. "When do I get to meet her? I've heard about her, just never seen her. Come to think of it, I haven't even seen a picture."

Torrie breathed a sigh of relief.

_Scratch that. I don't smite thee. May lightning __**not**_strike you now.

Torrie began to stammer an excuse for photos. "I...I switched wallets just before we came so I don't have any pictures. Oh, and I dropped my phone in a fountain the other day and it's just now getting fixed. Sorry about that. John, she's beautiful, you've got to meet her._" _

John knew that something was going on, but he didn't pry about her incoherent babbling. "I can't wait to. What's her name?"

Torrie swallowed. "J-Jorrie. Jorrie Grace."

Hopefully, he didn't recognize that her name was their names combined. Stacy was the only one who had, not even Lilian and Candice knew, though it was oh so obvious.

John noticed. Luckily, however, he didn't think that it had anything to do with him. He knew that she'd replaced the T on Torrie with a J. But why? "Pretty, rhymes with your name." He grinned at her, his dimples showing.

How Torrie missed those dimples! "Y-yeah, I thought so, too."

John smiled at her one last time, deciding that tonight was not the time to question her about that night. "Well, Tor, I'll see you around."

She smiled a genuine smile, one that wasn't forced at all. "Bye, John." **Okay, so I don't know about this chapter, felt a little rushed. But then, it was. My friend Alex had a band concert and since he came to my and other friend Lori's choir concert, I felt like I should go to the band one. I'm exhausted as I'm typing this. I forgot to tell you guys about Monday night. I took a nap before RAW came on and when I woke up, it was just coming on. It showed clips of how Cena beat Lesnar and Cena was talking about how he might have had to take a vacation. I started to BAWL, like legit cry. My parents and brother thought that it was amazing that wrestling can make me cry. But it's not just wrestling, it's John FREAKING Cena. Enough said, right. LOL, sorry about the ramble. Please leave a nice review. I'll beg, I seriously have no pride, ha, ha. **

** Next time: John accidentally bumps into Torrie and Jorrie. What will happen when he sees his daughter that he has no idea about?**


	5. Their Ocean Blue Eyes

**I spent WAY too much time playing SM VS RAW 2007 this weekend (SO MANY JORRIE STORY LINES, WOOT, WOOT!), so this chapter is shorter than expected. Just a quick note before we get to the chapter. The chapters will be shorter from now on. I'm sorry, but I have like, eighteen days to finish this. Actually, it's less than that. So, either the chapters will be shorter or there will be longer, less chapters. Not sure how I'm gonna go with that just yet. This story won't have the major detail that TWB did, but it's okay. Maybe I should stop comparing my new stuff to it, lol. Oh, and if I didn't get some of the name combinations right, don't kill me. I honestly couldn't give two shits about any of them, but Jorrie. Not to be a hateful Jorrie shipper, but honestly...In fact, I have a short blurb about that at the end. Sorry if it offends anyone. Nevertheless, enjoy! :)**

The next day, Torrie was up and at 'em fairly early. She and Jorrie were meeting Stacy and George for brunch at a small, semi-private bistro in Beverly Hills. They were only going to be in town for a day or so, and Torrie was dying to see her best friend. George, not so much. It wasn't that she didn't like him, because she really had no problem with him. In fact, she, Alex, Stacy, and George had all went on vacation together. No, it was just that Torrie felt that Stacy wasn't totally happy with George. Call it best friend's intuition, call it crazy. After all, it was only an inkling.

Torrie was dressed in a cream tank top with a navy blue, three button mesh cover and dark denim Bermuda shorts. On her feet were silver strappy flip-flops. Her hair was in a tight side braid. Jorrie was dressed in a yellow sundress and white sandals. What little hair she had was in a matching yellow bow.

Jorrie was in a great mood. She'd gotten up without protest, allowed Torrie to bathe and change her with no tantrums and had even agreed with getting dressed. Jorrie was only three months old, but she was very advanced and calm for her age.

Torrie, with Jorrie in tow, arrived at the bistro before Stacy and George. Actually, the only other people there was an elderly couple having coffee and scones. It was almost eleven, therefore the breakfast rush was coming to a close. Not very many people had time for brunch on a Tuesday, but Torrie did. With all the money that she'd made from Playboy, FHM, the WWE, and her store, _Officially Jaded_, she had enough money to live off of. Therefore, she _could_ have brunch on a Tuesday.

She ordered a glass of tea and a Western omelet while she waited for Stacy and George to get there. And when Stacy finally arrived, Torrie could tell something was wrong. Mostly because George wasn't with her and Stacy had obviously been crying.

Instantly, Torrie embraced her best friend. "My God, Stace! What's wrong?"

Stacy swallowed hard and shook her head. "I...I don't want to talk about it." She sat down opposite Torrie and cracked a wan smile at Jorrie.

Torrie narrowed her eyes at Stacy. "Come on, Stace. You know that you're not getting off that easily."

Stacy shook her head again. "It's not important. What's good here?"

Torrie sighed. "The omelets, but it is important. Where's George?"

Stacy swallowed. "He...he couldn't come, Tor."

Torrie frowned. "Stace, why couldn't he come?"

Torrie noticed a tear slip down her best friend's cheek. "Tor, he's...he's with someone else." Stacy let her eyes spill over.

Torrie exhaled, anger building inside of her. How dare George cheat on her best friend! "Stace, he's an idiot. God, doesn't he know how beautiful you are?"

Stacy did not reply as the waitress walked up to them. She gave Torrie a questioningly look.

Stacy sniffed and said, "California omelet. With black coffee."

Stacy Ann-Marie Keibler never order coffee black. Never.

"Sugar and cream on the side," Torrie said, nodding to the waitress.

Stacy's expression did not change as she said, "I said just black," almost robotically.

Torrie nodded. "I know it, Stace. But you might change your mind."

"Okay," Stacy said, just as robotically.

Torrie had known all along that Stacy was only going to get hurt. Hell, Stacy probably knew it, too. So why had Stacy even dated George to begin with? It totally blew Torrie's mind. Sure, he was more or less the biggest actor ever, but still. That fact didn't affect anything in Torrie's eyes.

"Is that Randy?" Stacy asked, her voice still mechanical. Her eyes were glued to something behind Torrie.

Torrie turned in her chair so that she could see what Stacy was talking about. Sure enough, there was Randy Orton, standing at the entrance, waited to be seated. But it wasn't him that made her heart sink.

It was John Cena.

"Randy," Stacy smiled. It was as if his presence had made her totally forget what George had done to her. She stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Stace, wait," Torrie called out.

But Stacy was beaming too big to even begin to listen to Torrie. "Come on, let's go say hi to them!"

"Stace!" Torrie tried again.

No such luck.

Sighing, Torrie picked Jorrie up and placed her on her hip. Jorrie rested her head against Torrie's shoulder, sticking one of her fingers in her mouth and looking around. She followed Stacy up to Randy Orton and John Cena. Stacy and Randy immediately embraced. Fuck the history between them, a hug was something that they both needed. John and Torrie both hung back. It was a bit awkward for both of them. Finally, John's curiosity got the best of him and he ambled over to where Torrie stood. He stared at Jorrie, who's little blond head rested on her mother; she was drifting off to sleep.

John and Torrie exchanged a smile. Though John was feeling a bit hurt that Torrie had basically kept her daughter from him, he still thought that Jorrie was beautiful. If only he could see her face.

"So this is the famous Jorrie, I presume," John asked, grinning.

Torrie suppressed a giggle and nodded. "Yes, she's gorgeous, huh?"

John laughed. "I don't know, can't see her face, Tor. From the back, I suppose."

Torrie smiled, but she felt very uneasy. John Cena didn't know that it was also _his _daughter that she held in her arms. And if she had her way (and not Candice's), he never would. "She's sleepy, I don't know why, though. She slept all through the night. Maybe we got up too early, huh, baby?"

Jorrie didn't stir, much to Torrie's relief.

John grinned, too. Something about that baby gave him a feeling of happiness. Of course, John had a special place in his heart for children, especially Make-a-Wish kids. But there was something different about Jorrie. He didn't have the foggiest idea of what it could be, though.

"Jorrie. Where'd you get that name?" he asked.

Torrie shrugged. She couldn't tell him that she'd used what the fans called them. He probably didn't even know that. John didn't pay much attention to the pairings that he was in. But Torrie did, and there were all sorts of them: Jeve, Jandice, Jickie, Jaria, Jelina, Jacy, Jorish, Jita, and most importantly to her...Jorrie. Most of the names were just the diva's name, with the initial replaced with a J, for John. Jorrie, obviously, was her favorite one.

Torrie took a deep breath and began her lie for the thousandth time. "I knew that I wanted Grace to be her middle name. I just played around with Torrie a little until I thought of Jorrie. I liked Jorrie the best, but I also liked Zorrie and Lorrie."

"Jorrie's pretty," John agreed.

Jorrie Wilson stirred and opened her eyes. She could hear her mother and someone else talking. Normally, she would have cried to alert her mother that she was awake. But since her mom was holding her, there was no need.

_Fuck_, Torrie thought to herself, as Jorrie began moving, _must make an excuse_.

She looked over at Stacy, who was still talking happily to Randy. She couldn't tear her best friend from him, not when she needed someone like him. She'd have to make her own excuse up.

"I should probably-" Torrie went to say.

But then, Jorrie turned around and bore her ocean blue eyes straight into the man who had the same ones.

Her father, none other than John Cena.

**Finally! Ha, but a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'll definitely post tomorrow. Now, onto something I've wanted to say for a while. If you're not a Jorrie fan, please skip reading this. I'm going to offend you and my intention is not to hurt ANYONE's feelings. I just feel like I should get this out of my system. Okay, so I've noticed a lot of stories that have John/Someone other than Torrie and Randy/Someone other than Stacy, which is perfectly fine. Just know that I'm not going to read them. Well, I actually might read them if they have Jorrie, but that's beside the point. **

** Something else I noticed is people who put John and Stacy and Randy and Torrie together. That just irks me. I mean, come on, guys. Which diva did Randy have the most onscreen time with? Which diva did **_**John**_** have the most onscreen time with, besides Maria? Which doesn't even count considering she was an interviewer. I know it doesn't seem like it, but John and Torrie had lots of segments, hell, even a story line together. Besides, Torrie and Stacy are best friends and John and Randy are best friends. Therefore, it's logical to put Jorrie together and Rancy together. But like I said, it's up to you. I just wanted to state that I'm a Jorrie/Rancy shipper, have been since their arrivals, stuck with it after the girls left, still am, always will be. Hell, even if I stop watching wrestling, I'll still be a Jorrie/Rancy shipper. I think that if you like Rancy, you automatically like Jorrie, and vice versa. The other couples, I don't really care about, especially the newer ones. Sure, I love the ones from 2000-2008, so feel free to mix and match those, lol. **

** Anyway, thanks for putting up with my bitch fit. Oh, and for reading! :**


	6. Until it Happens To You

**Before I get to the next chapter, I want to thank the following people:**

** therealchamps: Stuck with me this whole time! Thanks a million, girl! I can always count on a review from you. :P**

** CenaRKO1986: Thanks for your reviews, and I loved your story, "Like Is Like a Box of Chocolates!" **

** Cena's Baby Doll: Lately, you've reviewed almost every chapter. Thanks, it makes me work faster. :)**

** Keeper of Oz: Thanks for the long review. Looks like we're both better with angst than happy stuff, lol. **

** And you all saw this coming: XCena'sAngelX. Again, she's my Jorrie sister, and a HUGE inspiration for me. Without her, this story may not exist, lol. :)**

** Well, onto the next chapter. **

A wave of shock passed over John as he stared at Torrie's daughter. Her eyes were a startling blue...and Torrie's were emerald green. He felt the wind get knocked out of him and nausea passed over him all at once. He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled.

_Calm down, Cena, _he said to himself. _It's probably nothing. Sperm donation, John. Blue eyes aren't exactly uncommon_.

John looked up at Jorrie's smiling face and saw her deep dimples and his heart sank again. Then, another thought crossed his mind. Jorrie.

John and Torrie.

_What the fuck is going on? _John asked himself. _Rationalize! _He demanded to himself, _again, it's probably nothing at all. _

John sighed, locking eyes with Torrie. The anxiety in her eyes was very evident. "How old is Jorrie again?" John asked.

Torrie hugged Jorrie tighter to her and looked at the floor, not wanting to meet John's eyes. "She's...she's three months old, John."

His entire body shaking, he began to count how many months it had been since they'd slept together at the _Raw _house show after Wrestlemania 27. One, two...five, six...ten, eleven...twelve. Nine months for the pregnancy and Jorrie had been in thew world for three months.

And that night, there was no contraceptive used by them. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

John tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat-to no avail. Finally, he got the nerve to speak. "Torrie, are you sure that you got a sperm donor?"

Torrie's heart began to hammer in her chest. _Damn it! _She screamed in her head, _why in holy hell would I agree to this, knowing that the WWE was in town. Shit, shit, shit! _"Um...y-yeah," Torrie stammered.

John's blood began to boil and fire rose in his stomach. "Don't you dare fucking lie to me, Torrie! Did you really get a donation? Or am I her dad?"

About four heads turned their way.

Torrie felt tears pinprick to her eyes as shame and despair passed over her already fragile heart. "John, I never-"

John laughed. It was not a hearty, cheerful laugh, but an angry, sarcastic one. He then grabbed Torrie's wrist and began yanking her toward the exit.

Quickly, Torrie handed Jorrie to Stacy, who was still talking livelily to Randy Orton. Stacy shot Torrie a confused glance, but Torrie merely shook her head no.

John jerked Torrie out the door. He was angrier than she had ever seen him. He dragged her over to the sidewalk and began to lash out at her. "So, Torrie, when the fuck did you plan to tell me that I have a daughter? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Torrie swallowed hard. "I...I don't-I can't-"

"Spit it out, Tor! You're not getting around this! I don't know what the hell's wrong with you. Jorrie's _my_ daughter, isn't she?" John hissed.

Torrie didn't answer.

"Answer me, Torrie! Goddamn it!" John spat at her. John never said the GD word. Never. That's how Torrie knew that he was beyond angry.

"Yes!" Torrie yelled, "Yes, John! You're her dad! And if you even have to ask, yes, she was conceived at that live event!"

The fire in John's stomach rose again. Even his throat burned in anger. Simply put, he was livid with Torrie. "How the hell could you keep this from me? I'm her _father_, Tor!"

Torrie tried swallowing again, but the lump in her throat didn't budge. "I...I don't know, okay? Shit, are you happy now?"

John laughed his sarcastic chortle again. "Am I happy? Gee, Tor, I don't know. I just found out that I have a daughter, and her mother, who I thought was my friend, has kept it from me for God knows why. God, Torrie, am I that bad of a person that you wouldn't even tell me about my own fucking child? Why the fuck would you keep this from me? Do you hate me _that _much?"

Torrie felt tears begin to stream down her face and she stared at her feet, unable to look at John. Her humiliation was too great. "I don't hate you, John! It's...it's actually quite the opposite. And I had a good reason to keep Jorrie a secret, okay?"

John snorted and put his hands on his hips. "Really now? You had a good reason? This should be good," John pasted on a fake smile.

Torrie did not reply, as tears were still shooting down her face.

John didn't want to make Torrie cry. In fact, it broke his heart that he was the one causing her distress. But it wasn't like she didn't deserve it. Torrie had hidden _his _daughter from him. His own daughter!

Torrie roughly brushed away her tears. "Look, John, you had _just_ filed for divorce from Elizabeth. Do you know what kind of scandal that would have been?"

John sighed, listening to Torrie. "But still, Torrie-"

She didn't let him go on. "And I was still tore up about Nick and I breaking up. So much in fact, that I wasn't even sure that I was going to keep her."

Torrie took a deep breath. She'd never told anyone the fact that she had even considered abortion. Of course, she hadn't gone through with the abortion, but it had been an option. Torrie had never believed in abortion, but at the time, she just didn't know if she could handle raising John Cena's child. Apparently, it was going to be much harder than she anticipated, because now he knew.

John licked his lips and cracked his knuckles. This was what he did when he was angry and thinking. He took a deep breath and finally said, "Torrie, this is inexcusable. I'm not going to forgive you for this-"

Torrie's heart began to break at John's words.

He closed his eyes. "But there's not a damn thing you can do to keep me away from that baby any longer. She's mine, I'm her dad. I have a right to her, you know that. I've missed three months, I'm not missing any more." With that, he spun on his heels and stalked back into the bistro. Torrie was right on his heels, anticipating on how John and Jorrie would react to one another.

With Torrie right behind him, he walked up to Stacy and Randy. Jorrie was in Stacy's arms, playing with her necklace.

Stacy smiled as John ambled up to her. Randy looked confused. Since he and John were best friends, he could always tell when something on his mind. He gave him a questioning look. John ignored him and said, "Can I hold my...my daughter?" to Stacy. His voice was shaking.

Stacy and Randy's mouths both dropped wide open. Stacy's instantly shut, though and her reply was, "S-sure, Joh." She glanced at Torrie.

Randy's eyes were still widened. "Your daughter?"

Torrie and Stacy nodded. John only stared ahead at Jorrie.

Hesitantly, Stacy handed Jorrie to her father. Torrie held her breath, praying that Jorrie didn't cry. She didn't, in fact, she smiled and grabbed onto John's index finger.

Indeed, the moment was magical. John's anger was gingerly floating away. No, it wasn't completely gone yet, but it was on its way. Because perhaps Torrie had kept their daughter from him, he was here now.

And not one damn thing was going to stop him from raising her.

**There you have it! John's held Jorrie, yelled at Torrie. Don't worry, going to post every week day from now until the end of May. Perhaps even on the weekends if I can just beg my parents to take me somewhere. Anyway, on a **_**Raw **_**note, I officially love CM Punk! I didn't want to, but since he stuck up for Cena, I love him now. Laurinaitis is an ass, obviously. And Paul Heyman's back? I hated him back in the day, not much has changed, besides the fact that he's bald on top now, lol. Orton may be World Heavyweight Champion again! Woot, woot! My other guy's making it back to the top. I hope Cena's WWE champion again soon. I can't wait to see HHH next week. I am very, very glad that Lesnar's quitting. He's just a douche, doesn't belong here. Ha, we'll see how long that lasts. I'll bet he's back next week or at Over the Limit. I wish Cena would have actually been there LIVE, but at least he's okay. And Cole had the AUDACITY to ask Cena if he's scared of Laurinaitis. Hell, I'm not even scared of that puss-bag. Sorry for the ramble, **_**Raw's **_**just been...I don't know, weird, lately. LOL, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Making Up For Lost Time

**This chapter is short, due to exhaustion, lol. **

It was as if the world had stopped turning.

John's heart was hammering in his ribcage as he held _his _daughter. _His_ daughter. For the three months that she'd been in the world, he hadn't known of her existence. It infuriated him that Torrie could even consider keeping their child from him, but he couldn't spend precious time dwelling on the past. Sure, Torrie had hid the biggest secret ever from him, but now that he knew about Jorrie, well, he had to dismiss it. It definitely wouldn't be healthy for Jorrie to have her mom and dad fighting all the time.

Torrie was holding her breath as John held their daughter. He had a wan smile on his face, as if he were feeling melancholy about Jorrie's actuality. Guilt was eating from inside to out. At the time, Torrie had figured that concealing her pregnancy from John had been the best idea, but now, she wasn't. In reality, it had been the worst possible decision that she'd ever made.

Jorrie was playing happily with John's index finger, making it move up and down, side to side. She had a wide, mischievous grin on her face. She swung her sandaled feet in joy. It was obvious to everyone in the bistro that Jorrie already adored John.

John grinned at her. "You trying to break my finger?"

Jorrie looked up at him and giggled, still grasping his finger.

Torrie blew out a breath of relief. Thank God they were getting along. If Jorrie didn't like John, that would just add on to the tension. Luckily, though, Jorrie was already warming up to him, the same with John. Father and daughter were already bonding and they had only just met.

John finally looked up at Torrie and said, "I'm glad you named her Jorrie Grace. Suits her."

Torrie smiled nervously. "I'm sure you already know why I named her that."

John nodded in agreement. "Crammed our names together, got Jorrie. And Grace...?" he asked, trailing off.

Torrie shrugged. "I've always liked that name. Plus, it flowed well with Jorrie."

He pursed his lips, glancing back at Jorrie. What a beautiful she was! He didn't know if her soft, pearly skin, cute, gummy smile, velvety blond hair, deep dimples, or her sapphire blue eyes were her best features. It amazed him how his features and Torrie's had come together to create this beautiful baby girl. Jorrie had Torrie's skin, smile, and hair, but had John's eyes and dimples. Granted, Torrie had dimples, too. Small ones. It was obvious that Jorrie had gotten the majority of hers from her father.

Torrie looked around for her best friend, Stacy Keibler, who was nowhere to be seen. As if on cue, her phone vibrated. Torrie noticed that she had a text message from Stacy. _Randy and I have gone to catch up. Figured you and John needed to talk alone. See you later. XO _

Torrie knew that Stacy was only doing what she saw best fit, but Torrie really did not want to be alone with John. Not just yet, anyway. He was extremely pissed at her and didn't know what his actions were going to be.

Swallowing, Torrie asked John, "Do you...do you want to sit down? I haven't eaten and I guess you haven't either."

John licked his lips and looked over at Torrie. "Okay," he agreed, following her to the table that she and Stacy had been sitting at before Randy and John had come into the bistro. He was still carrying Jorrie, who was now playing with his dog tags. It occurred to him that he was now going to have to have "Jorrie" engraved onto them. Torrie was sitting opposite to him, nursing a glass of sweet tea.

After the waitress had taken his order of eggs-Benedict and orange juice, John still hadn't given Jorrie back to Torrie. And he didn't plan on giving her back, either. Not until she agreed to let him see her.

Torrie watched John sip his juice. Jorrie was still playing with John's dog tags. Her eyes were darting all around the bistro. To put it bluntly, Torrie was about to have major palpitations.

"So, let's get this custody thing sorted out," John stated firmly, placing his glass down.

Torrie just about choked on her sweet tea. "Cu-custody? John, you just met her and-"

"Who's fault is that?" John asked her, wryly. He refrained from exploding with rage again.

Torrie sighed. "It's mine, yes, I know. But look, she's only three months old. She needs a stable home, a schedule, a-"

"A father," John interjected, narrowing his eyebrows at Torrie, "Honestly, Torrie, I don't think that any of that schedule and home shit is important. Kids need parents. And when they got two of them, they _need_ both of them."

Torrie didn't know how to respond to that. Instead of replying, she remained silent.

"I'm here, living, breathing. Torrie, I want to be her dad. I want to be there for her. She's my baby girl, for chrissake!" He choked up at 'baby girl.' Torrie could only imagine how upset John was.

"And I appreciate that, John," Torrie replied, "but Jorrie's used to everything that-"

John didn't let her finish. "Do you _really_ want to take this shit to court? 'Cause I don't think that any judge would take too kindly to a woman that didn't even tell a man that she was pregnant with his kid. Besides, I'm John fucking Cena! I can hire the best damn liar in the whole motherfucking world!"

Torrie wet her lips, trying to think of something to say. "Okay, then. We'll share custody. I don't know how, but we will. You're right, it was wrong of me to even think about keeping her from you. I swear, John, never again will I stop you from seeing her," she paused, trying to figure out how to bring up her next point. "But...could you maybe not cuss so much around her? What if when she's old enough to talk she says a curse out in public. Or even worse, at the preschool...," she trailed off.

Preschool?

Jorrie was barely three months old. John couldn't figure out why the fuck Torrie was already thinking about that. God, he hoped she wasn't like one of those Stepford wives, minus the husband. That movie had really freaked him out.

Regardless, John had gotten his way.

And he was damn well gonna be smug about it.

**I've started a Jorrie Communtiy. If you'd like to be on the staff, just PM me or tell me in a review. I really need some staff, guys! :)**

**So, I watched **_**Dream Machines**_** last night. My God, Cena's car was ah-mazing! Made my jaw drop, lol. It shoots flame and has a front entrance. He loved it! When he first met the Parker brothers, he acted like he was pissed because they hadn't torn apart the car that he'd sent up there yet. I had to hide my eyes because I thought that he was gonna beat the snot out of him. But ha, ha, he was just messing with them. One of their employees' niece and nephew got to meet him. His niece jumped into his arms. I was SOOOOO jealous. **

** I was also very impressed with **_**Glee**_** last night. Definitely the best episode of the season so far. More cute Kurt and Blaine moments and Mercedes and Sam are back together! I was so happy! Puck was sweet to Becky and they spiked the punch, lol. Best of all, Quinn's walking and Finn and Rachel were prom king and queen. **

** I made a trailer for this story. You can watch it here: .com/watch?v=bqEhxuMYTXc&feature=**

** Please leave me feedback. Love hearing it! I used "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" by Celine Dion. Was referred to me by Kelly Marie (XCena'sAngelX). She said that it really fit this story. Boy, was she ever right! :**


	8. Coming With Me

**Please, please, please read the note at the end. It's got a HUGE announcement and I want all of my readers to see it! Thanks! :)**

By the time they'd eaten breakfast, Torrie and John knew the custody arrangements. Much to Torrie's chagrin, she and Jorrie were going on the road with John for God knew how long. John had said that Jorrie needed to get to know him, and he needed to get to know her. In fact, he'd instructed Torrie and Jorrie to come stay at his hotel until they left for the next _Raw_ event.

Now, they were at Torrie's apartment, packing everything that she and Jorrie were going to need. Luckily, when she'd bought Torrie's crib, she'd opted for a portable one. Now that they were going to be traveling a lot, she needed portable supplies.

But to John, everything was surreal.

It was still unbelievable that he had a daughter. No doubt, it was a blessing, but it was also a bit of an exertion, not only mentally and emotionally, but it would be physically, too. John had a big family, therefore, he knew how tough little ones could be at times. Pair that with the WWE and you've got some major responsibility on your plate.

This also meant that he wasn't totally living for the WWE anymore. Now, he was living for his daughter. Since his divorce from Liz, he hadn't had to worry about anything but his career. Now, he had a daughter to care for and he'd do the best damn job that he could.

Jorrie was sleeping soundly in her crib as her parents began to pack things up into totes. Of course, they couldn't bring everything with them, seeing as though they'd be traveling an awful lot. But with a baby, there were all sorts of things you needed. A crib, diapers, strollers, carriers, bottles, lots of clothes, the list goes on.

John and Torrie weren't speaking. Well, they were if you counted, "You need this?" and "yeah, put it in the green bag," and anything remotely related to that. Simply put, it was awkward between the two of them. At least they weren't arguing, though. To be quite frank, Torrie was sick of arguing. She knew that the bickering and squabbling wasn't good for the baby. Not at all.

Finally, they gathered all of Torrie and Jorrie's things and were loading them into his red camaro, one of his many, many cars. Torrie was balancing Jorrie in her carrier and two bags, and John was holding six or seven large totes full of necessities: clothes, toiletries, diapers, bottles, shoes, and lots of baby food. Jorrie was a hungry little thing, thinking that she was supposed to eat each time Torrie did. Food was the one thing that Jorrie didn't play with.

The thought crossed Torrie's mind and an unintentional beam spread across her face, lighting up her eyes. A small giggle escaped her lips.

John sat down the bags in the trunk. "What's so funny?"

With a smile, Torrie replied, "Just thinking about Jorrie and her food."

John knew that Torrie meant absolutely nothing by what she'd said, but it still gave him a small pain in his chest. He didn't know about Jorrie and her food. Actually, he barely knew anything about Jorrie. Fuck, he didn't her birthday!

"Torrie," John said, getting into the driver's seat of the car.

"Hmm?" she asked, uneasily settling into the passenger side.

He swallowed. "When's Jorrie's birthday?"

Torrie took a deep breath. "Jorrie was...," she cleared her throat, "was conceived on April 9 last year, right?"

John nodded.

"So, she was born January 13 of this year." Torrie sighed. "It used to be my least favorite month, then little Jorrie Grace came along." She looked in the rearview mirror at her daughter who was sleeping soundly in her carrier.

"You always hated January because it's cold and right after Christmas?" he asked, knowing full well that he was correct.

Torrie was stunned that he recalled something that she'd told him...a long time ago, back when they were both on _Smackdown_. "Yeah," she replied, staring ahead at the road. "That's right. How did you remember that?"

His eyes never left the highway. Shrugging, he replied, "I don't know. I've just...got a great memory, I suppose."

The car fell silent. Torrie was still too ashamed to even think about speaking to John. Besides, what would she say? "Gee, John, I'm really sorry that I hid our daughter from you, but I love you with all of my heart, I always have."

Hell to the no.

Even though all of that was true, she couldn't tell him. He was too angry to even look at her. No way did he want to hear about her pathetic little crush on him. Honestly though, it wasn't just a crush. Torrie's love for John had kept her from aborting Jorrie in the first place. The thought that Jorrie was a little piece of John kept her alive. Now, Torrie couldn't believe that she'd even considered keeping her child from life. How could she have ever think about it? At any rate, she was relieved that she hadn't. She knew that if she _had_ had the abortion and John found about it, he _definitely_ wouldn't speak to her ever again.

And Torrie just couldn't have handled that.

John was having a hard time putting on a happy face. Because for God's sake, he sure as hell wasn't happy. More than a year ago when he and Torrie had sex, he'd finally thought that their relationship was becoming what he'd always wanted it to be. He'd thought that they were on the precipice of something totally amazing and unbelievable. He was so wrong that it was even a bit funny. Now, he didn't know why she'd slept with him that night and he probably never would. But because of that, they'd conceived Jorrie and she was now his life. Plain and simple, Jorrie was his reason for being now. Granted, he'd only met her a few hours ago, but the love between a parent and their child is indescribable. Jorrie already had a huge place in his heart and he'd only known her for a single digit number of hours.

And if John was being totally honest with himself, he had a huge place in his heart for Torrie, too. He was beyond pissed at her for concealing their daughter from him, but he'd had a crush on her since his arrival to the WWE in 2002. However, she was with Peter Gruner (Billy Kidman) back then and eventually married him. Besides, he'd still been with Elizabeth back then, though they were dating. A small glimmer of hope had lit inside of John when Torrie filed for divorce from Peter. He'd even thought of asking her out.

But no. Nick Mitchell (Mitch of the Spirit Squad) swooped in first. And Torrie always gave people a chance, which meant she dated him for a long while. That was when John decided to wait a little longer. Finally, Torrie left the WWE and opened _Officially Jaded _with Nick in The Woodlands, Texas in the upscale market district. That's when he gave up. He finally proposed to Liz and it was about time, too. They'd been together ever since they were nineteen, after all. Her (and his) parents had been hounding him about it for years and when he finally proposed, everyone was ecstatic.

Everyone but him.

John was settling and he knew it, but Torrie obviously wanted nothing to do with him. In fact, he didn't even know about her break up with Nick until the Friday before Wrestlemania 27, and the only reason he knew was because Randy still kept tabs on Stacy, despite his marriage and daughter. John knew better than to get his hopes up, but he did, anyway.

And then, he saw her at a _Raw_ house show. He got the courage to tell her that he missed her and they kissed. It was without a doubt the best kiss that he'd ever experienced, too. Then, they made love in his dressing room without protection, ultimately conceiving Jorrie Grace. It should have been happy, should have been a miracle.

But it wasn't. It was a betrayal.

And no matter how much John loved Torrie, he didn't know if they could ever get past this.

**There you have it! Finally, we know about John and Torrie's previous feelings for each other. So, they've both had crushes for years, but haven't done anything about them. The world's been against them, I suppose. This story will be finished by the end of the month. I've decided to make it shorter so that it'll be done by the time I'm out of school. And, I've got some exciting news! **

** This summer, I'll be using my crap laptop to write a new story. I'll be using my friend's computer to post it. It's going to be a WWE high school story! It will be called **_**WWE High.**_** The WWE is going to stand for the school name, like West Winchester…E something, lol. Not sure about the name yet. It will have John/Torrie, Randy/Stacy (you all saw those two coming, huh?), Batista/Candice, Jeff Hardy/Maria/Mickie James/Cody Rhodes, Triple H/Stephanie McMahon, Matt Hardy/Lita/Edge, CM Punk/Kelly Kelly/Evan Bourne, and others. I know that I want to have Lilian Garcia, Shawn Michaels, and others, but I don't know who. So, that's where you guys come in. I need a location for the school and more characters, especially antagonists. I really don't think there will be OC's, unless it's Shawn's wife (can't really see him with anyone but his wife, Rebecca, lol). I may do some slash and femslash, too. Not totally sure, seeing as though I've never done that before. I might put Chris Jericho/Trish Stratus/Christian, too. Oh, and Ted Dibiase/Maryse and Eve, but they'll probably be minor characters. Eve will have a big part in the beginning, but will slowly fade out. If you have any other people you'd like in the story, just leave them in a review or PM me. This story may me up in late May, but more than likely in June. I can't wait! Hope you enjoyed, oh and tell me what you think about this new story! :**


	9. Talk to Me

**So before we get into the chapter, I just want to say that my heart goes out to John Cena. It was very brave to file for divorce after he and Elizabeth had been together for so long. But, if it wasn't working, it simply wasn't working. I still admire and love him with everything in me. Since I'm scrapped for time, I'm ending this story early and this is the next to last chapter. I'm sorry, guys, but it's the school's fault, not mine. And this chapter is why it's rated M (whoops, probably gave it away, lol). Oh well, onto the chapter, then. :)**

Torrie and Jorrie were both sleeping heavily.

Exhaustion seemed to be a daily part of Torrie's life nowadays. She'd never dreamed that a baby could be so wearying. Yes, it was just as rewarding, but damn, Torrie had never been this tired in her entire life. Which was saying something, due to the fact that she'd worked for the WWE for eight years.

Jorrie took all of her attention, all of the time. She didn't even dream of having a personal life, not that she wanted one. She loved Jorrie, Jorrie was her whole life. Plain and simple, her devotion was to her daughter and being a mother. For the biggest part, that's all she wanted in life.

But she still couldn't forget about the passionate feelings that she had for Jorrie's father, John Cena. Just being around him made her heart pound and her knees go weak. She'd figured that once John discovered Jorrie, he'd hate her and never want to see her again. To a point, that's what she'd been hoping for. It's easier to love someone from afar than to be to be right beside them, knowing that you can't have them.

However, John being the man that he was, stepped up. Just because he was beyond pissed at Torrie didn't mean that he was going to leave her and his daughter. Fuck, no. John Cena was a great man, family always came first to him. That definitely included his daughter, Jorrie. The fact that he'd missed three months of Jorrie's life was irrelevant. Three months is nothing compared to three years or three decades. Dwelling in the past and holding grudges was just a waste of one's time and energy and there was no way in hell John was wasting another minute of his daughter's life. As a matter of fact, Jorrie was gonna have the best damn life that John could give her.

John, Torrie, and Jorrie were all staying in the same hotel suite. It was small and cramped and definitely not the most convenient room in the world. Yes, it had two separate bedrooms, but they were adjacent and there was only one bathroom. And yet, it didn't really matter to John as he sat in one of the chairs, watching Torrie and Jorrie sleep. Torrie, exhausted, had laid down with Jorrie and had instantly fallen asleep.

John's heart was beating swiftly in his chest. The sight of Jorrie brought both happiness and despair to him. He already loved her, but it was devastating that he'd missed part of her life. Yes, he'd tried to put it behind him, tried to focus on the future. Try as he might, it was hard for him not to remember the things that he'd missed: the doctors' appointments, the sonograms, the birth, Jorrie's first smile, her first bottle, the first time that she slept through the night. He'd missed it all and he'd never get it back, never get to see it. Those were the first defining moments that Jorrie had as a person.

And her father had missed out on them.

John stared intently, at Torrie this time. God, he loved her so much. The mere sight of her drove him crazy.

He then shifted his gaze to the bedside table next to Torrie. Sitting there was Torrie's iPod. From what he'd seen, Torrie almost always had it plugged into her ears. He didn't know why. Perhaps she wanted to block out the sounds of the world. He definitely understood. The world was a dark and scary place. Unable to sleep, he tiptoed gingerly to where the iPod sat. He plugged the earphones into his ears and sat back down in his chair. Scrolling around, he found a playlist called, 'John.' But why the hell would she have a playlist for him? He decided to find out.

_Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you to say that it's okay. But tell me, please, would you one time, let me be myself? So I can shine with my own light. Let me be myself. _

_ Just like that, I'm crawling back to you, just like you said I would, yeah. I swallowed my pride, now I'm crawling back to you. Yeah, I'm out of my head, can't wait any longer. Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger. Just like that, like you said I'd do, yeah, I'm crawling back to you. _

Why were these two songs the first ones? Didn't they depress the hell out of her? John knew that he'd never be able to listen to them, especially not every day. All that they did was make him think of Torrie.

_I'll be waiting here for you, here inside my heart. I'm the one who wants to _

_love you more. You will see I can give you everything you need. Let me be the one to love you more. _

_ Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for _

_destiny. Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for me and you. Though it's the hardest thing to say, I'll miss your love in every way. So say goodbye, but don't you cry, 'cause true love never dies. _

_ If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the _

_world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursted into life. _

Torrie must have really been torturing herself. Almost all of the songs on the playlist were either depressing or about love. Torrie had an obsession with ballads. It was crushing John to listen to them.

_I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you. _

_ It'll all be over and here we are. We're stuck inside this salted earth together. You'll pierce my lungs; my limbs go numb as my colors fade out, you watch me bleed. You watch me bleed._

_ But when you touch me like this and you hold me like that, I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me. When I touch you like this and I hold you like that, it's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now. It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now. There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light. There were things I'd never do again but then, they'd always seemed right. There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than any laws allow. Baby, baby, if I kiss you like this and you whisper like that, it was lost long ago, but it's all coming back to me. If you want me like this and if you need me like that, it was dead long ago, but it's all coming back to me. It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me. I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now. _

God, what had Torrie been wrestling with lately? Why were these songs on a playlist with his name? Did she love him? Was she remorseful? Did she even _want_ him?

_Once more, you've opened the door. And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. _

_ 'Cause I'm your lady and you're my man. Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can. We're heading for something, somewhere I've never been. Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to know of the power of love. _

_ So, let's no pretend like you're alone tonight, I know he's there and you're probably hanging out and making eyes, while across the room he stares. I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor and ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes. Because these words were never easier for me to say or her to second guess. But I guess that I can live without but without you I'll be miserable at best. _

John sighed. _Damn, Torrie, what are you doing to me? _He was starting to see her side of the story, beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She _had _loved him, all along she really had been trying to do the best that she saw fit. But she'd also been wary of him.

_If you ask me, I'll say I'm doing just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two, and finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say, I'm not over you. _

_ I never had a dream come true, 'til the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day. Still I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you. _

_ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I'm strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. _

Torrie didn't want to get hurt. She'd been hurt so much in the past and wanted John to be different. But if he wasn't, it would be worse. Because this time, there would be a child involved. Torrie knew firsthand that divorce was never fun. She'd seen her parents go through it, she'd gone through it, hell, even John had gone through it. And she wanted to spare her daughter the pain.

_Please remember. Please remember, I was there for you and you were there for me. Please remember our time together. Time was yours and mine and we were wild and free. Please remember, please remember me. _

_ I'll dissolve when the rain pours in when the nightmares take me. I will scream with the howling wind 'cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream. And I'd rather dream. _

_ 'Cause I'm good without. Yeah, I'm good without you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. How many times can I break 'til I shatter? Over the line, can't define what I'm after. I always turn the car around. Give me a break, let me make my own pattern, all that it takes is some time but I'm shattered. I always turn the car around. _

John closed his eyes and shut off the iPod. He hadn't made it through a single song and yet, it was all right. He couldn't take the way that they were making him feel. And besides, the only thing that was on John's mind was Torrie. He really needed to speak to her about what had just happened.

He sauntered over to where Torrie slept and shook her gently. "Torrie, wake up," he whispered.

She stirred but didn't wake up.

"Torrie!" he said a bit louder.

Her eyes fluttered open. "John?" she asked.

He couldn't help but grin at how sleepy she was. "Yeah, Tor, it's me."

Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

John didn't know. He'd spent too much time listening to the 'John' playlist and thinking about Torrie and Jorrie and how much he loved both of them.

He looked over at the clock and saw that it was past eleven. "Eleven-twenty."

Torrie yawned and asked, "What's up?"

John pursed his lips together and sighed. He picked up Torrie's iPod and scrolled to the playlist labeled 'John.'

Instantly, Torrie closed her eyes and exhaled. "John, it's-"

John held up his hand. "Tor, just tell me why you've got this playlist with my name on it."

Torrie swallowed. "It's a long story, John and Jorrie's sleeping. I don't really-"

But John stopped paying attention. He lifted the covers off of Torrie and grabbed her hand. "Then we'll go to my room so that we won't disturb her."

Torrie gave him a questioningly look and he dropped her hand. He walked to the other side of the room and kissed Jorrie's forehead. Torrie was visibly touched at this.

She followed him out of the room and into his part of the suite. He sat down on his bed and so did she.

"Go on," John said, turning to face her.

Torrie stared at her feet. "I...I don't even know how to start, John."

John shrugged. "Well, why don't you start at the beginning then?"

Torrie took a deep breath. John took her hand in his to make her feel more secure. She eased up and grasped his hand. "When I found out that I was pregnant, I was terrified. I didn't know what the fuck I was gonna do. Sure, I wasn't a teenager, but I had other problems. I mean, you and I weren't together, you had just filed for divorce from Liz...," she trailed off.

John nodded and squeezed her hand.

Torrie swallowed the lump in her throat. "And I was...I was just so afraid of getting hurt again, John!"

John stayed silent, as Torrie had some other things to say.

Torrie licked her lips. "Peter, Nick, Alex, they all hurt me. Maybe in different ways, but hurt, still. I don't know what I did to deserve that. And John, you're the sweetest, kindest guy that I've ever met. I didn't want you to turn into one of them because obviously I radiate drama."

John stopped her. "Torrie, that's not true. That's merely unfortunate. You don't radiate drama, you radiate life. I guess they couldn't handle your positive, bubbly personality. What kind of bullshit is that?" John wasn't really asking Torrie that, he was asking himself. Why was he pushing her away when it was obvious that she needed him?

Torrie forced a wary smile. "I suppose, but look what I did to you. We were never even together and I managed to screw up your life, too. I've never understood why we had sex that night. We never really discussed it and-"

"Torrie," John halted her.

"Yeah?" Torrie looked up at him.

John knew exactly why they'd made love. "We slept together that night because we were both mentally exhausted. You and Nick had just broken up and Liz and I had just filed for divorce. We hadn't seen each other in a long time and," John paused. He knew why _he'd _wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know why she'd agreed to it.

"And what?" Torrie craned her neck to look into John's ocean blue eyes.

"And I've always...I've always kind of...been in love with you," John said softly.

It felt as though Torrie had been hit in the chest with a medicine ball. He'd loved her? All this time? At the same time, however, her heart was soaring with excitement. He loved her, too! Involuntarily, she smiled. "That's funny-"

John's heart sank. "It is?"

Torrie nodded. "Yeah. Because I've loved you since that night you challenged Kurt Angle."

John beamed. That was his _first_ night in the WWE. He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I never told you, never tried to. It was like the world was against me. First, you married Peter. Then, I thought that maybe I had a chance 'cause y'all were getting divorced. Then, Nick asked you out and y'all started to date. I was still with Liz, of course, but I was willing to dump her-"

Torrie smiled and laughed.

"And then, you guys broke up. I thought about asking you out, but you weren't in the WWE any more and the idea was kind of short-lived. Then, I married Liz," he sighed. How much time he'd wasted on her! Fifteen years, damn it.

Torrie nodded. "And then I started to date Alex."

John chuckled and said, "And got the nickname, 'T-Bod.'"

Torrie giggled. Yes, she'd been christened 'T-Bod' because of her body and because Alex was called 'A-Rod.' People were crazy, that was the only explanation. "Right, T-Bod. Don't _ever _call me that. Never."

"So what was up with the playlist?" John asked, bringing the conversation back to its seriousness.

Torrie sighed, feeling tears prick to her eyes. "It's just that...I was really, really depressed when I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't have anyone to help me, not that it was your fault, I didn't know what to do. I just felt...lost. I didn't even have you to talk to any more. I was sad, dejected, devastated. You name it, it was me."

John squeezed Torrie's hand again.

"I made this playlist so that I'd know I wasn't the only one feeling those things. In a way, it made the pain seem less foreign. I told myself that I'd delete it once the pain went away. As you can see, I haven't deleted it yet," Torrie's eyes moved to the floor.

John sniffed. "So that means that the pain's still here?"

"Right," she replied, violently brushing away a tear. She didn't want him to see her cry.

He did, though. And it was like a gunshot to his heart. Why did love hate to hurt so badly?

"And now Jorrie's here. I'm so happy to have her, but I've been missing out. It's great, seeing her grow and live, but it's weird. I mean, there's no one to share it with. That's what parenthood's about, sharing the love with people around you. It's just been me and Jorrie and it's all my fault," she took a deep breath, "but John, I'm tired of being alone." She looked straight into his eyes, boring her emerald eyes into his sapphire ones.

He smiled sadly at her. "Me, too."

Before Torrie could even think about saying something else, his lips plowed into hers with such passionate that she was left breathless. It didn't take long, however, for her to respond and grasp onto him tightly. He vigorously forced his tongue into her mouth and gently pushed her onto her back. Torrie had never experienced such a passionate kiss in her life.

Neither had John. He could barely contain himself at the excitement of kissing Torrie. He knew that that wasn't the only thing that they'd be doing, but it was nice enjoying the experience as it began the passionate affair that was going to happen that night.

Torrie felt him stiffen against her as he moved his mouth down to her neck and collarbone, playing with the zipper on her shorts. He stopped kissing her as he slid her denim shorts down her toned legs. She lifted her hands inside of his shirt, feeling his toned abdomen and chest. She couldn't help run her fingers down them, stopping at his bellybutton. She knew that it was weird, but she'd always found his bellybutton adorable. She moved down, kissing it, knowing that it would drive him crazy, as it had the first time that they'd slept together.

John gritted his teeth in frustration. It annoyed him that she was toying with him. Well, two could play at that game. He quickly yanked Torrie's shirt and bra off, moving his face back to her neck and collarbone. This time, he created a sizable love bite, just to make sure that his mark was left. Finally, though, he moved his mouth down to Torrie's breast and wrapped his lips around her nipple, suckling it.

Torrie could barely take the pleasure that was sweeping throughout her body and wrapped her arms around John. "I'm ready," she whimpered.

John smirked. How impatient she was! Well, just for that, he was going to make her wait longer. After all, his pants were still on. Torrie was left only in a lacy black thong that was pretty enough, but it was just a scrap of clothing. He ran his fingers down the soft material and yanked it off. This was when Torrie realized that out of the two, she was the only one completely naked.

"No fair, John," she whined.

He smirked again. "Do something about it."

Okay, then. She would. Reaching over to him, she undid the button and zipper and viciously tore his shorts off of him.

It didn't take long for his plaid boxers to disappear, too.

"Now, you're ready," John snickered.

Torrie giggled as he climbed on top of her. She prepared herself for the immense pleasure that was about to fill the room. By this time, there was really no concern about what was going to happen next. They'd _both_ admitted their feelings and they both loved Jorrie. Who the hell cared what happened next, as long as they had each other, they were going to be all right.

John gritted his teeth and shoved inside of her. She hissed and grasped onto him tighter, meeting him for every movement, never letting him get the upper hand. No way, that wasn't the way Torrie did things. Not anymore, at least. Perhaps that's the way that it had been with Alex, Nick, and Peter, but no. Now that she'd been with John for the second time, there was really no chance of her ever having sex with any other man.

Her climax hit her before she even knew what hit her, fast and demanding. And it stuck around longer than ever before. Maybe it was because John had came at the same exact time. After it was over, they were both sweating, tired, and the pace of their breathing was faster than normal. John leaned down and pressed his lips to Torrie's hot ones again for one more kiss before they went to sleep.

"I love you," they said in unison. They smiled, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

And they knew that everything was _definitely_ going to be in unison.

**Hi, guys! My God, was that hard. I would have done it more in detail, but...I don't want to get REALLY erotic on you guys. It was hard enough as it was. I could end this here, but there's going to be one more chapter. I'm really sad, considering I LOVED this story. So, I'm going to get to work on WWE High this week, and will continue to worry about John's wellbeing. Man, the divorce didn't shock me at all. A few years back, I heard that she cheated on him. That's awful if she did and no way did John deserve it. I hope it's a clean divorce, but it probably won't be. That poor man. **

** I can't help but wonder if Torrie's going to help him, since I know that **_**he**_** helped **_**her **_**through her divorce. I hope so, he definitely needs a friend right now. **

** But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter will be the last and I will put down a special message to each person who's reviewed. So, hurry up and review if you haven't yet and I'll drop a message to you. **

** Thanks for reading guys! **

** Oh, and I hope the songs didn't annoy you. If they did, I'm sorry. I was trying to set the tone of the chapter. They're all part of one of **_**my **_**playlists. I listen to that one while I write. Here's the featured songs: **

** "Let Me Be Myself"-3 Doors Down**

** "Crawling Back To You"-Daughtry**

** "To Love You More"-Celine Dion**

** "Say Goodbye"-S Club**

** "Chasing Cars"-Snow Patrol**

** "I'll Stand By You"-Girls Aloud (The Pretenders Cover)**

** "Watch Me Bleed"-Scary Kids Scaring Kids**

** "It's All Coming Back to Me Now"-Celine Dion**

** "My Heart Will Go On-"Celine Dion**

** "The Power of Love"-Celine Dion**

** "Miserable At Best"-Mayday Parade**

** "Not Over You"-Gavin DeGraw**

** "Never Had a Dream Come True"-S Club**

** "Broken"-Seether & Amy Lee**

** "Please Remember"-Leann Rimes**

** "Lonely Lullaby"-Owl City**

** "Shattered"-OAR**


	10. The Future Is Near

**So, before we get to the next chapter, I just want to thank you all for reading this. I'm sorry that it's not as long as I'd expected, but I'm having to cut this short due to turning my computer in. I **_**will**_** however start on the high school story. May not post it until later, but I'll work on it. Thanks again, everyone and enjoy the final chapter! **

Torrie was the first of the two lovers to wake up. Actually, she wouldn't have woken up for a long time if it weren't for the fact that Jorrie began to cry. It was seven-thirty. By this time each day, Torrie hadusuallygotten up, changed Jorrie's diaper, and had given her a bottle. Jorrie was hungry, obviously, and was awaiting her morning bottle.

Torrie sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them. Looking to her left, she saw John sleeping peacefully, the white bedding covering everything below his bellybutton. She couldn't help but smile. Perhaps John Cena was hers now, hers forever. God, she hoped so. She loved him so much and wanted him just as much.

"Wah!" Jorrie's cries jolted Torrie forward and out of the bed. Hurriedly, she put on her robe.

"I'm coming, baby," she said, whisking out of the room.

John woke up shortly after, reaching out for Torrie, as he had the night before. When he extended his hand to her time, however, he was greeted with nothing but sheets. John shot up, his heart pounding.

_No! _John screamed in his, _I will __**not**_lose her again! Quickly, he pulled on his shorts. "Torrie!" he called out frantically.

There was no reply.

_No, no, no! _Was the thoughts shooting through John's head.

"Torrie!" John called out, more distraught this time.

His life was not going to turn into an Emily Dickinson poem. No, no. In high school and college, John had had to study poetry, something that he hated. Yet, one poem had managed to stick in his mind, one that reminded him of Torrie. It was called "I Cannot Live Without You," and yes, it was by Emily Dickinson. Well, actually, it was only one stanza:

_So we must keep apart,_ _ You there, I here._ _ With just the door ajar,_ _ That oceans are._ _ And prayer_

_ And that pale sustenance._ _ Despair!_

"Torrie!" he tried one more time.

"I'm in here, John!" the voice was faint, but John darted out of his room to Torrie's.

Breathless, he saw that Torrie was cradling Jorrie in her arms, feeding her a bottle. His heartbeat returned to normal and he stood, leaning against the wall, watching the woman that he loved feed their daughter. He couldn't help but smile at the cute scene that was playing right before his eyes.

Torrie looked up, seeing the man that she loved more than anyone in the world staring at her and their beautiful baby girl, Jorrie Grace. They exchanged a smile before he made his way over to her and sat down beside her. It occurred to Torrie that John had yet to feed Jorrie. It was high time. "Do you...do you want to feed her?"

John didn't know what to say. Of course, he wanted as many moments with Jorrie as possible, but he didn't know how to hold her. "Um...," he trailed off, pursing his lips.

Torrie smiled, almost as if she could read his thoughts. "It's not hard. Here." She helped John form his huge arms into a cradle and then gingerly placed Jorrie in his large, strong arms. "All you really have to worry about is holding her head. Once you've got that down, you're good."

John was now holding his daughter. He couldn't help but feel a flood of emotion that was sweeping throughout him. He didn't want to be a pansy, but indeed, tears were coming to his eyes.

Torrie's, too. In fact, she was surprised that she wasn't bawling her eyes out. She knew that she and John had resolved the fact that she'd kept Jorrie from him, but she still couldn't help but feel a massive pang of guilt. How wrong she'd been! John was _already_ great with Jorrie, so what had she ever worried about? She loved watching him hold Jorrie, it made her feel like there was some goodness in the world, despite everything that had been happening lately.

"Now what?" John asked, swallowing the huge lump in his throat.

Torrie gingerly handed him the bottle. "She knows how to use it, you just have to do one thing."

"And what's that?" John asked, locking eyes with Torrie again.

She smiled and stuck the bottle in Jorrie's mouth. "You just hold the bottom. Tilt the bottle sideways so that she doesn't get too much at once. She's always hungry, it seems."

Jorrie hungrily began to suck on the bottle. John began to grin as Jorrie's eyes sparkled up at him. John was truly happy. As was Torrie. This was how everything was supposed to be: them together, with Jorrie, happy and healthy. If they could just get past this huge secret, then maybe they could be a family. The room was silent for a few minutes, the only sound was Jorrie going crazy on her formula. Torrie didn't understand why Jorrie liked it so much, it had the nastiest smell in the world and it was lukewarm. Blech.

When Jorrie finally finished, she beamed at John and reached for his dog tags, just as she had done the day that he'd met her. He grinned, too. "I guess I'm going to have to add a couple more names to this list, huh, Jorrie-bug?"

A _couple_ names? Torrie could only wonder if John meant that he wanted her name on his dog tags, too. And if he did, she'd be extremely happy. Not only that, but where had Jorrie-Bug come from? "Jorrie-Bug?" Torrie asked, shooting John a questioning glance.

John grinned and shrugged. "I don't know, she just looks like a little Jorrie-Bug, doesn't she?"

Torrie smiled and folded her arms, attempting to look annoyed. "She looks like a Jorrie _Grace_. But I guess Jorrie-Bug's cute."

The room fell silent again, as neither John nor Torrie knew what to say next. Torrie stared at her hands and noticed that it was high she had another manicure. John watched Jorrie, who was now drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly, John muttered something that Torrie couldn't hear.

"Huh?" she asked, looking deep into his sapphire blue eyes.

"I said, what's next? You and Jorrie are coming on the road with me, but is that it?" his eyes were hopeful.

"I hope not," Torrie smiled. She leaned over and hugged him. "I love you, John."

He grinned, his dimples showing. "I love you, too, Torrie."

She nodded and kissed Jorrie's forehead. "And we both love Jorrie."

John agreed with her. "I think that's a good place to start."

"Me, too," Torrie replied, leaning over and kissing John softly on his lips. This was important, signifying that she was true to her word.

Jorrie's eyes flitted open and looked at both of her parents. A small giggle escaped from her throat. John and Torrie pulled apart and both laughed, too.

Indeed, everything was going to be okay.

THE END.

**I can't believe that this story is over! I'm turning my computer in Monday, so that explains the shortness. I'm extremely sorry about that, by the way. Anyway, I've got some major thank you's to: **

** CenaRKO19986**

** Therealchamps**

** Cena's baby doll**

** Keeper of Oz**

** Bellebea**

** XangelofosloX**

** Dashings Destiny (got a surprise for you in WWE High, heehee)**

** And of course, my Jorrie sister: XCena'sAngelX! **

** I don't know what I'd have done without each of you. **

** Thanks for reading!**

** Long live Jorrie!**** -KalinaDestiny (JorriexLove**


End file.
